Finally Found You
by megzeeeh
Summary: Roxas is a major sufferer of Deja Vu. So when he meets his 'dream man' things get a little freaky-deaky! Written for TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames! Please R and R!


Me: What's up, people? It's been a while, but I'm back! So, I made this for **TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames**, for winning my Playing With Fire review competition and just for her in general. I love you! :] And without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

Finally Found You.

It was a simple day for Roxas Strife, well at first. He was on a shopping trip for his complaining brother, who was rampaging in a beastly manner that there was no Coke in the fridge, so he submitted to doing an early grocery shopping trip. With his iPod drowning out the sound of busy customers and merchants, Roxas grabbed a basket and took out his list, mentally calling out each item and retrieving it.

Well, that was the case before he collided into a tall man, falling on his backside. A Titanic scenario.

"Hey, dude! You alright?" Roxas removed his earphones and looked at the man. Piercing green eyes, thick scarlet spikes protruding from his head, model-like skinny, two upside down triangle tattoo beneath his eyes and dressed in entirely black. He looked like he had seen a ghost, or something to that effect. His mouth was shaped in an 'o' and his big baby blue eyes stared in disbelief.

"Hey, man? You with me?" Roxas shaked his head.

"Umm…yeah. Sorry. Don't I know you?"

"Can't say I remember the likes of you. You got a name?"

"Roxas. Roxas Strife." The tall man's face was a blank. He threw his hands in the air.

"Doesn't ring a bell…if it helps, I'm Axel Sinclair." Roxas' heart skipped a beat. He knew EXACTLY who he was.

"Umm…no…I must have mixed you up with someone else I know. Sorry." The man named Axel offered his hand to Roxas, which he took and helped him up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Roxas started to pick up his shopping from the ground, while Axel's phone started to ring, which he answered.

"Hello? Hey, Sora."

'Sora? How does this guy, who I thought was made up, know Sora?' Roxas thought.

"Yeah, babe, I got it. Yes, Sora. Uh-huh. OK, I'll be there in five minutes, baby." Axel ended his call and looked back to Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas, I need to get going. It was nice to meet you." Axel then ran off, leaving a stunned Roxas to gawp. Axel wasn't anyone. Roxas was a major sufferer of déjà vu, and he had just had it again. Axel was the man he was having strange dreams about every night for six months now. Roxas' dreams were filled with a mysterious man that fitted Axel's description. Roxas could barely sleep at night. Now he had finally met him in real life. It was surreal. Wait, Axel was heading to his house now to see Sora! Maybe, a few questions could be answered if he met him again.

Roxas quickly paid for his groceries, then rushed home. An unknown owner's car was sitting outside his house. And it wasn't any car either, it was a freaking Ferrari!

'Now, where have I seen one of those before? The dreams.' The Ferrari was blood-red with roaring flames on the sides. He checked the registration plate which read: 4X3L V111.

'OK, this is getting so creepy.' He ran into his house, notifying he was home and sprinted into the living room, where Sora and Axel were snogging the face off each other. Roxas looked dumbstruck, while Sora just broke away from his make-out fest with Axel and naïvely looked at Roxas.

"Hehe…hehe…umm…Sora? What's going on?" Sora wiped his mouth and giggled.

"Hey, Roxas. This is my boyfriend, Axel."

"…What the fuck barbeque? What happened to Riku?"

"Riku decided to call it off while he's at college."

"You're a wonder…and by the way, we're already past the subject of introduction. We ran into each other…literally."

"Hey, you ran into me."

"Whatever. Anyway, I got you the coke, Sora."

"Too late, Axel got me some. I sent him to get it, because you were taking too long."

"I could have saved $2 then."

"Well, I'm stocked up for the next two weeks!"

"Not if we're drinking tonight. You and your 'brandy and coke'.

"You and your 'blue WKD and coke'! There's like, no alcohol!"

"Hey, I like my drink, thanks!"

"Whatever!"

"Ah…sibling rivalry…"

"Axel, shut up!" The two brothers said in unison.

"Oh, Sora, I need to tell you something. In private." Roxas said, looking at Axel.

"Axel, could you get us drinks please?" Axel left with the shopping to the kitchen.

"What is it, Rox?"

"You know how I said in my dreams there was this guy who kept appearing? Axel."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. I want answers. And I want them now." Axel came back in and handed Sora and Roxas their drinks.

"I put the shopping away as well."

"Thanks." The siblings answered.

"Axel, where are you from?" Roxas asked.

"West Virginia."

"Thought so. When did you move?"

"I didn't. I'm here for a week. Sora asked me to come."

"Sora, how long have you known Axel?"

"A few years."

"Axel, how would you feel if I said I've been having some pretty strange dreams about you?" Axel blinked a few times and one of his red eyebrows raised.

"Eh?"

"Way to blurt it out, Rox."

"Here's the D.L for you, Axel. For six months, I've had dreams about all sorts of things and every single one had you in it."

"Who the hell says D.L anymore?" Sora laughed.

"What does it mean?"

"Down Low, Axel. Anyways, do you know why at all?"

"No…I'm sorry, Roxas. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Oh…OK, Axel."

"Hey! Where's my goodbye kiss?" Sora whined. Axel strutted over to Sora and peck him quickly.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, I really gotta go." Axel left in seconds. His Ferrari engine roaring through the streets.

"Yo! Sora, you got rejected!"

"Shut up, Roxas! You're gay."

"So are you! And for the record, I'm bisexual."

"Whatever!" Sora stormed up to his room in a rage and left Roxas giggling, but then remembered what had happened today. It was so unexpected. It was like the dreams were a sign. Like they were telling Roxas to be with Axel. But…that would be stealing his brother's boyfriend. There was no way he would hurt Sora like that. Axel didn't even like him. Or did he? To Roxas, Axel was, in a sense, his dream man. How…ironic.

_The next day._

Axel came around three in the afternoon and headed straight up to Sora's room, ignoring Roxas' greeting. Roxas' thoughts were starting to drive him mad. He had butterflies doing summersaults in his stomach and his heart beat was racing alarmingly fast. He was, as the saying goes, falling in love with Axel.

~xoxo~

"Sora, what am I going to do? Naminé actually wired his brain to make him have the dreams! That means he's gonna…"

"Axel, I thought that's what you wanted! Nami took so long to do it and she wasn't even comfortable with it!"

"It is what I want, but it's like I'm not giving him a choice!"

"He will still love you! So go downstairs and tell him you love him!"

"…OK, I'm sorry we couldn't be together."

"Don't worry about it! I have Riku. My little brother deserves you more."

"Thanks, Sora." Axel smiles and fled downstairs to find Roxas. Only to realize he wasn't there, only a note.

'Gone to the park to think. ~Roxas.'

Roxas' favourite place was the park, more specifically, the swings. It was his thinking spot. He was normally there. Though now it had started to rain and hail, it was only getting worse.

"Oh, shit!" Axel rushed out the door and jumped into his car, racing down the street to find the park.

'Fuck! He's going to get pneumonia!' As soon as he found Roxas, he didn't even bother closing his door as he got out and sprinted towards him. Roxas was wearing a tank top and skinny jeans. Was he mad?

"ROXAS!" Roxas lifted his head with his blonde hair covering most of his face. He looked like he was crying, but he couldn't tell from the rain.

"A-Axel?" Axel grabbed hold f Roxas and held him close to his warm body.

"What were you thinking? Going outside in the pissing rain wearing that!"

"I…was thinking…" Axel couldn't stay mad at him. Roxas was like his brother. Naïve.

"Yeah, well, so was I. Roxas, I have a crush on another person. I feel really guilty."

"Who…who is it?" Axel tried to relieve himself of the lump that had clogged up in his throat, but it was wedged.

"Y-you…" he managed to squeak. Roxas gasped almost inaudibly.

"I really like you a lot, Roxas."

"W-what about S-Sora?"

"I broke up with him to be with you. You saw me in your dreams for a reason. It was a sign that we were meant to be together. I love you, Roxas Strife."

"A-Axel…I…love you too."

"So, we're together now?"

"Yes." Roxas stood on his tiptoes and kissed Axel passionately in the rain. Together at last.

_Five years later._

It was Christmas Day. Axel and Roxas had their own place together and were cuddling up on their couch, while their three children laughed and smiled happily. They were opening their presents.

"Axel?"

"Yes, love?"

"There's something else I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant again."

"Is there a baby in this one then, Mama?" The eldest child naïvely asked. Roxas chuckled.

"No, Hayden, you're going to have to wait a little while longer for that present."

"I love you, Roxas Sinclair."

"And I love you too, Axel Sinclair."

The End.

* * *

Me: So I hoped you liked it! :D It was based on a true story. :P Please review! I will bake you cookies! Go on! The button needs some attention and affection! ;) Thank you! Bye! :D


End file.
